combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Comprehensive Melee Guide for Beginners, Intermediates, and Advanced
Melee Guide – By LegitPride and -King__Melee. In collaboration with -StereoLove/ILYx3 (Please thank her for being such a kind moderator to have spent the time helping) :) Special Thanks to: TopsyKretts3 and MadCrayolaz for helping add pictures to the guide! (Couldn't have done it without you two xD) Special Thanks to Solderius for his "Melee Minute" video and his help with correcting information and spelling in Meleer Bios section! You're the best xD The point of this guide is to establish a guide for future generations of Meleers Melee Weapons Small Arms Weapons (Non-Double Slash) *M9 Knife/Professional/Veteran/Champion (Default) *Sickle (GP) *Bowie Knife (GP) *M11 Tactical Knife (NX) *Tiger Strider (NX) *Tracker Knife (NX) Long Ranged Weapons (Double Slash) *G.I. Shovel (GP) *Kukri (GP) *Tomahawk (GP) *Survival Machete (GP : Restriction : Must Be In A Level Four Clan To Use) *Machete (NX) *Ninjato (NX) *Dom Pedro Sword (NX) Festive Weapons: Given to players based on events going on. Ex. Halloween Sickle for Halloween. *Snow Shovel *Halloween Sickle *Turkey Leg There are many different types of melee weapons. Some are more powerful then others. Some are used more then others. Regular Weapons The Default M9 The first knife anyone gets is the M9. The M9’s left clicks deal 35-40 damage per strike, making it a 3 hit kill. The left slash attack for the M9 is a double slash attack. The right click is a lunging stab. Its right clicks do somewhere between 50 and 60 damage which is a two hit kill. The right click is some what slow and requires a draw back to attack again. M9 has extremely short range and can easily be outranged by longer range weapons such a s the Dom Pedro Sword. Because the M9 requires you to get close to another player, it is harder to use. The best way to use M9 is to time the left click (right click if you are truly pro) and aim for the head. M9’s notorious fast strikes allow the most hits per second out of any melee weapon, and thus if you actually TRY to AIM for the HEAD you might get in a few lucky swipes here and there. This knife is not recommended but you should use it if you do not wish to spend NX/GP on a melee weapon. The M9 is most commonly used by hackers, super knifers, and spammers. Facts: It is possible to one hit kill with M9, but it is extremely rare. The Sickle Sickle is probably one of the best weapons you can get. It has good range and its attack is a lot better than your M9. The sickle has two types of attacks. The left click does a quick single slash . The right click is a slow thrust stab. The sickle will require 2 – 3 hits to kill someone. The sickle very notorious for lottoing. You will headshot when you least expect it. The sickle is recommended for pros and newbs alike. If you are starting out I recommend this weapon. Facts: It can out range tracker and sometimes tracker out ranges it. Bowie Knife The Bowie Knife is recommended for pros and pros beyond pros. This weapon is extremely slo w and therefore extremely hard to use. It can be used to hit an enemy if your timing is right. The left click is a single attack even though it looks like it is doing a double attack. Right Click is a stab motion it is hardly used cause of how slow it goes. On the bright side it’s a two hit kill. Glitches: This weapon is known for messing up. Sometimes if you do right click too much and try doing left click it will do a right click. Facts: It is possible for the knife to be single hit, but it is rare. Known to be the favorite weapon of a certain pro in KM… M11 Tactical Knife The M11 Tactical Knife is probably the hardest weapon to use next to the Bowie. The left click is a single hit but really fast and it does somewhere between 20-40 Damage. Making this weapon a three hit kill. The Right Click is the fastest of the single hit weapons it does a thrusting motion. Even with the Right Click M11 is still a three hit kill. Facts: It is possible for a M11 to be two hit but it is rare. Tiger Strider The Tiger Strider is an extremely hard weapon to use. It is a two hit kill, it does a slash with t he left click and a thrust with the right. It doesn’t have much range but it makes up for it with incredible damage. It can deal one hit kill to the back with either the left or right click. The draw animation is probably the coolest of the weapons. Fact: It is part of a weapon tree M9 – M11 – Tracker Knife – Tiger Strider. Tracker Knife Currently, the Tracker Knife is the most bought melee weapon in Combat Arms. It is a two hit kill weapon. T he left click does a slash and takes down close to 70 hp. The right click is even more powerful its close to 80 if timed right and you hit the enemy in the back it will be a instant kill. The portability is 2nd highest in the game after Caltrops and as such is used frequently by freerunners. It is an extremely efficient killing machine. I recommend you aim for head because there is a very small latency between when you click your mouse and when the hit is actually executed. Fact: TRACKER has been known to be an extremely overpowered weapon. The Shovel This weapon is not seen much anymore. It is used by an elite class of meleers that learn h ow to kill. The Left click to this GI SHOVEL is a slow downward strike but if timed right it can become extremely deadly. The Right Click is probably the slowest of the double swing weapons. It is two hits to kill. The Kukri This weapon is just as hard as GI SHOVEL. This weapon is one of the best GP weapo ns. The left click is a down strike and is a single hit. The right does a double swing. The weapon can kill someone in 2 hits. FACTS: This weapon has a long right and left click time it right you can hit your enemies from far away. The Tomahawk This weapon during the 08 and 09 season was called the strider axe and hammer. Since the n the name has become just the Toma. This weapon next to the TIGER STRIDER and the BAILSONG KNIFE is known to have one of the coolest introductions. The opening scene does a flip and the user catches it. This weapon is very slow so being cautious is what it’s all about with this weapon. It is about as slow as the machete. The left click does a slow downward strike and can kill someone in two hits. The Right Click is a double and is also very slow and can kill someone if both hits land. The Balisong Knife It is probably one of the weakest knifes on Combat Arms. It has a low attack to the left swing and a half double to the right. This weapon’s insanely low damage usually requires you to get a headshot on the first try or risk getting lit or worst… Facts: Do not try to buy this knife if you are inexperienced. Side effects include but are not limited to facepalming, banging on keyboard, or asking for a refund. The Survival Machete The SURVIVAL MACHETE is an interesting weapon. As my brother and friends call it’s a “Tennis Racket”. The left click does a downward swing and can be slow. The Right Click however is fast and looks like a “Tennis Racket” in my opinion. This weapon is two hit kill. Fact: This weapon is usually considered a waiting weapon which means most people wait to attack. The Ninjato This weapon is known as the Jato for short. It has a fast double swing and fast left click swing. This weapon does a great 2 hit kill. Fact: This weapon can be one of the easiest weapons to kill with. Has a variant called the Gold Ninjato which has increased range (approaching Dom’s range) and improved damage (Gold Jato is always a 2 hit kill). Fact: This was the a popular weapon of pros until better weapons such as the Tracker Knife and Dom Pedro Sword came out. Its popularity was further diminished by the release of the Red Ninjato and Gold Ninjato, why pay NX when you can get a better weapon for free? The Dom Pedro Sword This weapon is one of the best weapons in the game. It is considered “noobish” by many players cause of its range and power. This is one of the OP weapons. It has a Two Hit Kill. Fact: If you hit someone in the back with left or right click u will sometimes 1 Hit Ko. 3 Lb. Sledge A GP weapon with tremendous range (almost as far as the Dom Pedro Sword) and powerful damage to match. This melee weapon deals 70-80 damage per hit (same as Tracker Knife). The left click is a diagonal downward hit and the right click is a right to left double swing. The hit animation is the same as the Tomahawk's. Recommended for newbs and pros alike. Fact: You can 1 hit kill someone if you manage to hit them in the back Brass Knuckles An NX standard weapon with extremely short range due to the fact that its just a knuckle in one hand, adding no further reach. Despite the it being called 'Brass Knuckles', it only has one knuckle for the right hand. The draw animation produces a ringing sound, flipping it into the fingers. The left click is a straight punch with the right hand. The right click is an uppercut. Both have a slight delay involving a 'charging' up of power in preparation for the punch. Both attacks are 2HKO and because of its disadvantages in general (the range, slow attack rate), it is not recommended. It is only recommended when players' only priority is portability and speed. (ie: Quarantine) Festive Weapons These are weapons handed out by Nexon for special events going on in the world. Halloween Sickle The Halloween sickle is an over powered version of the sickle. It is a going to be a two hit kill no more three hits. The attacks are the same as the normal sickle. This weapon is sometimes considered to be just like the tracker. Turkey Leg This weapon just like the other double hit weapons. It’s almost slow as KURKI and sometimes compared to MACHETE. You love to eat turkey why not have it in the face? Candy Cane This weapon is close to the Gold Ninjato. The weapon is a single hit to the back and is powerful the left click is like a stab from appearances. Candy's very tasty, why not have it in the face? Melee Styles There are so many styles in melee that it’s impossible to keep track of. However there is no unique style everyone has their own. All will be described to the best of my ability, but avoiding bias may be hard. Spamming and Spammers Spamming is the art of holding down your left click or right click never letting go of the button. Despite what people think, spamming is a legit tactic even though it is extremely frowned upon. The people who just hold down the button are known as the Common Spammer. Spam should only be used if you have no idea what you're doing. Common Spammers These are usually your beginners in melee and are usually preyed on by the pros. Hold down your left click and right click and you will know your spamming. To kill a spammer all it usually takes is aim for the head and use your range. Baiter This is most commonly seen. Most people call it side stepping and that is basically what it is. You move at the last second and attack. The only good tactic is to outwait the baiter and attack him when he makes a mistake. Most pros are baiters as one mistake could cost the game. This is the recommended for most players that want to stay alive. Shifters These people use shifting to gain higher control of their weapon. Shifting IS NOT ENCOURAGED by this guide. This section is dedicated to educating readers on how to protect themselves from shifters. If you see a shifter you should report him immediately. Please do not try this because running with knives is not okay. The only way to beat a shifter is to aim for head and time it PERFECTLY. This is extremely difficult and it is recommended that you stay clear of shifters at all cost. If he/she has more speed than you do no try to run because he will catch up and backstab you. Try to JUMP backwards instead of WALKING backwards and wait for his shift to end before attempting to attack him/her. Shift Spammers These people spam shift until you are dead. They do not really aim at all as seen in this video: The best way to kill a spam shifter is to attack when they finish a shift. The window of opportunity is really small so you need fast reflexes to be able to kill them. You might want to use a Sickle or a Tracker Knife as it has good range and also easier to time with. If you don't really know what you're doing it is advised you avoid shift spammers. Fundamentals Range This is the very first thing a meleer should learn. You will learn that you will be able to hit farther than expected. So practice a couple swings on barrels or on a friend. Keep in mind that double swing weapons generally have a longer range than single hit weapons. Aim Second thing everyone should learn is aim. Aim for the head no matter what. Until you become pro and kill effectively aim for the head. Then even if you are pro, learn where you enemy is going next. http://www.albinoblacksheep.com/flash/shoot Here's a minigame where you can practice your twitch aim. Fact: If you use the Ctrl+Scroll wheel you can zoom in or out and thus make it harder or easier depending on your skill level. Try to get 80+ consistently before trying to shrink the page. If you can get 80+ on the 25% zoom then you have pro aim :) My score with Corsair M60: My score with Razer DeathAdder: Mouse Grips As most of you may have already noticed, not everyone hold the mouse the same way. How you hold the mouse is important to how well you can aim. Some grips provide more accuracy, some grips provide more agility. Here are the three most common mouse grips: 1. Palm Grip This is the grip that people naturally go for. This grip is mostly for comfort and does not provide any fine aim. In my honest opinion this is most likely the worst grip out of all the main grips. To hold your mouse in palm grip, you put your index finger on the LMB, your middle finger on the scroll wheel, and your ring finger on the RMB. Your palm should be resting on the mouse body. 2. Claw Grip This grip is the grip used by most professional players. In this grip your hand m akes 6 contact points. You index and middle fingertips should be on the mouse buttons. The tips of your thumb, ring finger, and pinky should be support the mouse from the sides. The back of the mouse body should be supported by the pit of your hand (6th contact point). The end result resembles a claw holding the mouse. Clicking using this mouse grip is faster because there is less surface are at the point of contact at the buttons making depressions faster. This grip has shown reaction speed improvements of at least 10% over palm grip. Fact: -King__Melee prefers this grip. 3. Fingertip Grip This is the least used and most debilitating of all the grips. This grip is a variant of the claw grip but instead of 6 points of contact there are 5 points of contact. All fingertips are used to con trol the mouse but the contact point at the pit of the hand is missing from this grip. This allows for all the advantages of the claw grip while achieving greater agility. However, this grip will be exhausting due to the fact that now there are only 5 points of contact. This grip requires the most fine motor skills out of all the grips. Fact: I prefer this grip. Movement A target not moving is just asking to be headshotted. Try to move side to side at all times. As your skills improve, you will slowly developed a "six sense" for dodging attacks. Speed gear is recommended for melee only. To learn more, please see ILYx3's Freerunning Guide. Analyzing Each meleer is unique and has certain behaviors that they repeat often. Discerning and quickly adapting the patterns gives you a huge advantage. This is also means YOU cannot repeat the same patterns during melee'ing. Reaction Time As with all other modes, reaction time is important and melee only is no different. If you have a slow reaction time then you should practice it; not only does it help you in game it will have a positive impact in your overall life. Ways to improve reaction time include exercise, sleeping more, eating a healthy diet, taking supplements such as Omega-3 fatty acids or Gingko. Doing push ups between games helps your reaction time. Ways to improve reaction time: 1. Exercise more! I believe that a healthy body is a fast body. Most professional players usually have background in sports. -King__Melee used to be a football player back in college and I myself am a practitioner of Wing Chun. Doing exercise right before a big match (such as clan wars) increases the amount of adrenaline and oxygen levels in your body, helping you react faster and play better! It also reduces anxiety! 2. Supplements! Only a nourished body is capable of sustaining a peak state for extended periods of time. The brain burns glucose at a high rate when you are gaming, so stock up on carbs! Be a monkey and eat a banana (Oooo oooo eeee eeeeee ahhhhhh?!? ;D). Supplements such a ginseng, vitamin B, and patholenic acid boosts overall mental stamina. Also you might want to take Omega-3 fatty acids and royal jelly helps you produce more brain cells and thus learn at a faster rate (That's how I improved so quickly :P). Another supplement that may be useful is gingko. Gingko has been proven to improve reaction speed and memory by increasing blood circulation to the brain. 3. Lose the junk! You might think that fatty burger in your hand tastes good but its full of toxins that causes brain damage and will surely slow down your reaction speed. These toxins build up in your liver and causes your body to waste valuable energy stores into detoxifying such substances. 4. Lay off Red Bull! Energy drinks such as Red Bull and Monster does not help your reaction speed as they claim. Instead they make you very jittery and thus more likely to make a mistake. Instead take pre workout formulas (For adults only!) such as Anadraulic State GT SE (Gals stay off this! It has estrogen blockers!) or Jack3d. These formulas provide stimulants that will make you alert, calm, focused without the crash nor the jitters. They also provide vital nutrients that your brain will use in order to facilitate a high brain state. 5. Brain Wave Entrainment! Scientists recently discovered that listening to binaural beats can affect brainwave patterns. Alpha waves: These waves are responsible for how you would normally feel. This is the brain's normal state. Beta waves: These waves increases when you pay attention to something. Entraining these waves will definitely help you feel more alert (no coffee needed) and focused. Theta waves: These waves are responsible for sleep, healing, creativity. Entraining these waves will help speed up the learning process. To see how fast you react go to http://www.humanbenchmark.com/tests/reactiontime/index.php. Average Human Reaction Time: 200ms-250ms Average College Age Student Reaction Time: ~190ms -King__Melee's reaction time: ~170ms LegitPride's reaction time: ~149ms Flow Flow is the mental state of operation in which a person performing an activity is fully immersed in a feeling of energized focus, full involvement, and enjoyment in the process of the activity. This is the mind state pros are in when they get UNBELIEVABLEs. In this mindstate, all 128 bits/second of your minds bandwidth is completely used, therefore preventing any distraction. Hyperfocus Hyperfocus is almost like flow but it applies only to people with ADHD. In this mind state people with ADHD have their full attention capacity unlocked, allowing them to focus for hours upon hours, possibly days. This mind state also floods all the mind's bandwidth and therefore preventing distractions. Equipment Now I know not everyone can afford "gaming" gear but I recommend you at the very least buy a gaming mouse and mousepad to improve aim. The keyboard don't really matter too much. You can find a decent mouse such as this one: http://www.amazon.com/CM-Storm-Xornet-Switches-SGM-2001-BLON1/dp/B005TEPB74/ You can find a decent mousepad such as this: http://www.amazon.com/SteelSeries-QcK-Gaming-Mouse-Black/dp/B000UEZ36W/ Also another topic I want to point out is computer specs. Any dual core or even single core CPU is fine as long as its clocked above 3 Ghz. If it isn't you might want to buy a better CPU or try to overclock it (not responsible if you brick it). If you play on a cheap Dell Laptop from 2005 chances are you're not getting 60+ FPS or even 30+FPS. PLAY CA ONLY ON A DESKTOP either with a discrete graphic card (AMD Radeon HD 5000 series or higher or nVidia GeForce 400 series or higher) or a desktop with Intel HD graphics 3000 series or higher! The bottom line is: Buying such products will NOT make you pro, it just means it doesn't bottleneck your potential. You will STILL need to practice. My Computer Specs: CPU: AMD FX-8150 OCed to 3.6 Ghz stock, 4.5 Ghz Full Turbo, 5.5 Ghz Max Turbo (2 Modules mode) GPU: PowerColor Devil 13 7990 OCed to 1250 mhz core clock, 1600 mhz mem clock (6400 mhz effective) Motherboard: ASUS Crosshair V Formula-Z AMD 990FX+SB950 Disk Storage: 2x Corsair Neutron GTX 240GB + Western Digital 2TB Caviar Green in SuperRAID 0 RAM: 32 GB Corsair Dominator OCed to 2400mhz Dual Channel Windows Version: Windows 7 Home Premium (Used to use Windows 8 beta but they close it >.<) Case: NZXT Switch 810 (Modded to an extensive level) PSU: Corsair AX1200 CPU Cooler: Custom Liquid Cooling Unit with Ice Dragon Coolant GPU Cooler: See above Keyboard: Corsair K60 Mousepad: Steelseries 4HD Mouse: Corsair M60, Logitech G9X, Razer DeathAdder Headset: SoundBlaster Tactic3D Omega (Currently broken Q_Q) with Recon3D Monitor: Samsung 27-Inch Class 3D LED Monitor 120HZ Total Cost of all equipment: ~$3200 USD (-.- I get some items for free otherwise so I only spent about ~$1000 QQ) For general tips for melee beginners, see here and here. ' ' Melee Weapon Stats Notable Players SammyBoo (Dead) Titles: Leader of MeleeRoyalty, Number 1 with Dom, HeadShotting Player Clan Most Famous For: MeleeNation, MeleeRoyalty Skills: Making failed clans. Personality: Completely hates other pros if they kill him. Known to be quiet at times and interesting during others. Nice to people he has never met. He used to teach but stopped due to fear of players surpassing him. Has a giant ego. KingSlash (Inactive) Titles: Original Number 1 Meleer, Leader of MeleeKings, Number 1 with Sickle Clan Most Famous For: MeleeKings, Co-Founder of Knife Mafia Skills: Relies highly on his sickle but is good with other weapons as well. Rumored to have clutched 1 v 8 in CW… Personality: Quiet, non-caring about players he’s never met, Ego centered. Has a highly respected opinion. SourTaco (Inactive) Titles: Jato user, number 3 Combat Arms Clan Most Famous For: Exsteria Skills: Relies highly on double swinging weapons. Personality: Willing to get to know people but will not get to know noobs. Teaches for a price. Nice and known to be cousins with SweetTaco. Berserkodin (Active) Titles: Number 1 with Tracker, Clan Most Famous For: Knife Mafia Skills: He can use all weapons but rely mostly on tracker. Personality: Nice and Quiet, Fun to play with. Gimp10 (Active) Titles: Clan Leader, Clan Changer, New Number 1 for Tracker, Old Meleer Clan Most Famous For: Whatever clan’s he’s in. Skills: Relies heavily on Tracker and Jato. Personality: Quiet, Fun to be around, don’t want to mess with him, knows how to be a leader. DarkVivan (Inactive) Titles: VexReborn Clan Most Famous For: VexReborn Skills: She knows how to use both double and single swinging weapons. Personality: Only talks when there is something to say. Opinion is usually valued based and fun tuned. Rumored to be partly responsible for LegitPride’s rise to top 10... Dxbrandon- (Inactive) Titles: The Silent One Clan Most Famous For: Knife Mafia Skills: The waiting game. Never let your guard down near him or you will earn a knife in the face. Personality: Talks, Has a valued opinion but mostly keeps to himself. Dnrkdk (Inactive) Titles: WAS Head Admin of MeleeNation Clan Most Famous For: MeleeNation Skills: Known to be very good with both double and single swinging weapons. Known to hs when least expected. Personality: Smart, doesn’t like to be Bored, Quiet, Hates to See QQ or be QQed at or spammed at. Rumored to be responsible for why LegitPride hates MN… Dover_RKO (Inactive) Titles: Filmier, Last of the Sickle non shifters Clan Most Famous For: Watch Ma Dust Skills: Determination and knows how to go for the head. Personality: Hates Hackers, he thinks everyone hacks. Films to report but needs to learn not all people hack. Usually mean and unpersuasive, recently has become nicer. Known to comment on videos that he posted years ago. MNMecking (Inactive) Titles: None Clan Most Famous For: MeleeNation(Short While), Knife Mafia Skills: Accuracy, he bases his attack based on accuracy which he can kill at a alarming rate. Personality: Defensive, quiet, un-caring, cunning and skillful Triggerrrrrr (Active) Titles: Headshotter Clan Most Famous For: MiniCo Skills: He knows how to use the Dom Pedro Sword but can use other weapons. Personality: Quiet, Fun to be around with. Solderius (Inactive) Titles: the Leader of Knife Mafia, Preacher of Non-Shift, The Bowie Expert, Old School Meleer Date Started: December 14, 2008 Clan Most Famous For: Knife Mafia (Original Clan built in March of 2009 by Solderius, co-founded by KingSlash) Weapoon Most Famous For: Bowie Knife Skills: Can adapt to other players if need be, decent if not good reflex/reaction time, accuracy was once his key points and still aims for it when he decides to play. Supposedly one of the top, best non-shifters. Achievements: Has been on the top 10 most melee kills Ranked #4 in Elite Accuracy in All Around Melee Ranked #1 in Most Kills with Bowie Knife Ranked #2 in Elite Accuracy with Bowie Knife Bio/Personality: Treats others like he would want to be treated. Prefers non-shifting over shifting. Does not hate shifters, hates the shifting glitch itself. Dislikes spam shifters and spammers. Hardly ever QQs or complains. Gives everyone the benefit of the doubt, overall nice guy. Does not mind to be teamed, considers it a challenge. Has shifted in early to mid 2009, stopped and mostly focused on non-shift for the rest of his Melee Career. Still knows how to shift but prefers not to use it. Is known for having part in the shifting glitch becoming a bannable offense and is slightly hated by the some of the shifting community. Made a video of the shifting exploit and sent a ticket into to Nexon 1 year (in July of 2010) before Nexon decided to publicly post it to be an illegal tactic and unfair play advantage (in June/July 2011). Kentrahl (Inactive) Titles: Survivor Clan Most Famous For: MeleeNation Skills: Known to use double swinging weapons and single swinging weapons. He was known to follow command and be a effective warrior Personality: Quiet, Loyal Follower LegitPride (Active) Titles: The New Meleer, First New Gen Meleer to reach Top 10, 2nd in overall kills :) Clan Most Famous For: Melee Nation (Currently) Skills: Taught by –King__Melee in the art of melee. Has the ability to learn and improve at an alarming rate given adequate motivation. Prefers Tracker and Dom Pedro over most melee weapons. He is known to be a tactician in clan wars. He is also known for achieving massive amounts of kills in short periods of time. Goals: 1. Reaching 2nd place in overall melee kills :O Goal achieved on 12/15/2012 :) 2. Reaching 1st place in Tracker kills D: 3. Finishing this guide :O Personality: Nice enough once you get to know him. Has a sense of honor and loyalty to those he favors. Has recently taken up teaching other meleers. Known to roam snipers only games in JF. He is known to hate MeleeRoyalty. MeleeRoyalty got termed GG. Shifting It should be known that shifting is an exploit that increases your range, and delays the time of your attack while making it look like you are only sprinting. It is an exploit and therefore against the rules of the game. Using this exploit will result in punishment by Nexon, and like all other glitches and exploits should be avoided at all costs. Category:Guides Category:Weapon Guides Category:Walkthroughs Category:Walkthrough